ABSTRACT Sexual assault (SA) is a significant problem affecting young adult women. The routine social activities in which women engage are a critical mechanism of assault risk, one that is not well understood. As such, directions for prevention are few. In the proposed study, we will examine the ways in which women may enter into and navigate high risk contexts and activities (routine risk activities) that are known to be associated with SA. This examination will focus on social- interpersonal goals, which we believe to be at the core of SA risk. We also will examine capacity for self-regulation, and peer influences, which may augment or buffer against this risk. Our sample will be a longitudinal community sample of young women initially recruited at ages 11-12 (R01 DA020171; Colder, PI; Read, Co-I) and now in a peak period of victimization risk. We will used a mixed method design to examine these processes as they occur dynamically in young adult women (Aim 1; weekly burst design) and we will take advantage of the historical data that we have from this sample to also test developmental processes that may lead to risk (Aim 2; longitudinal panel design). Finally, we will link dynamic, shorter-term changes in interpersonal processes to longer-term developmental processes (Aim 3).